Journey Home
by DreamSprite
Summary: Sixty years ago she left everything for the chance at a better life. This is the story of her finding it. Kanna Gran-Gran X OC.
1. Girl from the Northern Water Tribe

Consider this story disclaimed from here to the end.

This isn't the story of Kanna leaving the Northern Water Tribe, this is the story of her meeting Kidka and finding a place to call home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ch. 1 – Girl from the Northern Water Tribe

It had been three months since Kanna left the North Pole in a small canoe with nothing but a travel pack, her grandfather's faded map of the Earth Kingdom and the half formed plan of going south. In that time she had crossed nearly half the Earth Kingdom and experienced the kind of freedom she had longed for. She had walked barefoot on soft grass in the shade of trees so tall she couldn't see their top branches. She had eaten sweet fruits and tried Earth Kingdom dishes that were so different she wasn't sure how to describe the flavors. After mistaking a Tea House for a restaurant she'd had her first cup of tea and immediately fell in love with the dark brown liquid.

There had been a few close calls as she made her way south. A group of Fire Nation soldiers had attacked a small village where Kanna had been working at an Inn in exchange for a few days of room and board. During the fighting she escaped into the woods with the Inn keeper who pointed her down a slightly hidden path and gave her a bag of copper pieces for her journey. Another time while waiting for a river ferry an earth bender thought it was a good idea to feel up her back side. Kanna learned a new use for her cooking pot and he learned (after regaining consciousness) not to underestimate Water Tribe women. Once she mistook domberries for calberries and could have died if a passing apothecary hadn't found her two days later with a high fever and barley conscious.

The few tight spots she found herself in did little to dampen her spirits. The pros of traveling alone outweighed the cons. She loved being able to decide where she went, how long she stayed and what she did while there. Independence was like a drug and she was happily addicted. She sometimes wondered if this was how the Air Nomads felt, flying on the winds and roaming from place to place.

It was another normal day of travel. Once again she found herself passing through a forest, only this particular day was different.

It was hot.

The kind of heat she had only experienced when sitting too close to the fire back home. Kanna knew the further south she went the warmer the temperature would become but she hadn't realized how hot the middle of an Earth Kingdom summer could be. A few weeks prior she had removed her long sleeved under shirt and shortened her skirt to her knees to make her travels more comfortable. Now she was considering taking off her pants and just waking around in her skirt but the thorny bushes hidden in the undergrowth kept her fully clothed.

Taking a break from walking Kanna leaned against a tree and it was as she fanned herself with her hand she heard the sound of rushing water. Without a second thought she abandoned the trail she had been following and headed towards the sound. It wasn't long before she reached the source. The trees gave way to a river bank and a sandy beach. Large rocks sat near the water's edge and on the beach. The water itself was clear and the current was steady. It looked like an easy way to cool off.

Deciding it wouldn't hurt to set up camp early Kanna dropped her bag in the sand and began to unpack. It was far too hot to sleep in a tent but the canvas made a great sleeping mat for her bed roll. Once she was satisfied with her sleeping arrangements Kanna started a small camp fire and turned her attention to cooking an early dinner.

When she first left home her fishing skills were abysmal at best. As a child she had tagged along after her brothers when they went fishing but because she was a girl she was never really taught. The first time she tried her hand at fishing ended with a hook in her thumb and the attempts that followed weren't any more productive. One day an old man who let her sleep in his barn for a couple of nights in exchange for mending some of his clothes found her by a lake trying (and failing) to fish again. Taking pity on her he showed her how to set a line and use a net. Since her first lesson Kanna steadily improved and now she considered herself an alright fisher.

Sitting on a bolder that protruded into the river Kanna patiently cast her line and waited for a bite. It wasn't long before she had two good sized fish for her meal. Returning to the camp fire she cleaned the fish and speared the meat on sticks. Setting the fish aside she filled her cooking pot with chopped up roots, her last potato, a hand full of nuts and some Water Tribe herbs she'd been lucky to find in a trading market. Adding water she stirred the stew before setting it over the fire to cook along with the fish she caught.

Knowing it would be a while before the meal was ready to eat Kanna returned to the river, only this time her use of the water was recreational instead of survival. Unlacing her boots she set the foot wear aside along with her socks. Undoing the ties that kept her short sleeved blouse closed she removed the shirt and hung it on a tree limb to air out. She did the same to her pants.

In just her over skirt and chest bindings Kanna waded into the cool water, unbraiding her hair as she went.

She didn't think life could get any better.


	2. Boy from the Southern Water Tribe

Ch.2 – Boy From the Southern Water Tribe

Kidka didn't think his life could get any worse.

The trading expedition to the Earth Kingdom had started out well enough. It was common for young men to go on solo trading missions as a test of their self-reliance and Kidka wanted the chance to prove himself. It took him weeks to convince his father to let him go alone as the Fire Nation's attacks on the Earth Kingdom made the Chief hesitant to let his only son sail out of Water Tribe waters alone. But when the counsel gave him their support (he had his grandmother to thank for that) his father could no longer refuse and Kidka was allowed to take a small ship filled with animal skins and belugawalrus tusks to the Earth Kingdom to trade.

The sky had been clear the day he left, the sea had been calm with a good wind and there hadn't been so much as a drop of rain the entire journey. He sailed from one seaport to another, the harbors he docked in offered fair deals and friendly people who were more then happy to share a drink or two with him in the taverns. Even the bar fight he got into with a group of fishermen had ended in another round of drinks and him singing along to an Earth Kingdom folk song, even if he was off key. He ended his trading by exchanging the last of his polar-leopard skins for a set of iron cooking pots and three pounds of green tea. On his first trip to the Earth Kingdom as a young teenager he had tried the hot drink and immediately made it his mission in life to introduce his tribe to the wonders of tea. It hadn't caught on yet but Kidka was sure that it would eventually, even if he had to force it down their throats.

While he liked the Earth Kingdom it was nothing compared to the frozen beauty of the South Pole and with his trading completed Kidka turned his ship south and set a course for home. However it seemed the Spirits had other ideas and a storm had forced Kidka to steer his boat into the mouth of the Pon Jee River so to avoid capsizing. Despite his best efforts the strong winds ran his ship aground. He and his cargo survived relatively unharmed, although the crate of jarred moon-peaches hadn't been so lucky.

His ship was another story.

Rocks had torn up the hull on the left side and a tree had fallen over the deck, crushing a portion of the railing and ripping a whole in his sail. It took him two days to clear away the tree and scattered branches by himself. Three more days were spent patching the wholes and fixing the railing. After nearly a week of repairs all he had left was the eight foot rip in his canvas and there was a reason he left that task for last. Sewing was not a skill he possessed. His mother had tried to show him simple stitches that could be used if he ever ripped his parka while out hunting but the lesson had ended when he ran the needle completely through his thumb, in his opinion it was worse then getting stuck with a fishing hook.

He held the large bone needle like it was going to come alive and stab him. It was as long as his pinky and it looking at the sharp point made him cringe. Putting the tool down Kidka decided it would be better to go hunting instead. When he was more relaxed and his stomach was full he'd try to work on the rip. Picking up his spear he headed into the woods and it wasn't long before he found suitable prey. Crouching behind a bush he waited for the right moment to strike. His breathing was slow and controlled, his muscles were coiled in anticipation of use and his eyes studied the animal and its surroundings, looking for any weaknesses he could take advantage of.

He was just about to move when the sent of a cooking food drifted into his nose. Normally something as trivial as another person's camp fire wouldn't catch his attention. It was common for travelers to cross paths and with the Fire Nation turning Earth Kingdom land into colonies the refugees were beginning to flee east.

No, it wasn't the smell of cooking that made him halt his attack. It was the smell of Water Tribe cooking.

A wave of homesickness struck and without thinking Kidka stood up, causing the rabbit fox he had been stalking to run off. He let it go in favor of following the smell. When he finally arrived at the camp site it wasn't the food he noticed first.

Standing knee deep in the water was a woman. She was turned away from him but he didn't mind as it gave him a nice view of her figure. Her white chest bindings covered her back from her shoulder blades to just above the curve of her waist and contrasted nicely with her natural tan. Her blue skirt just barley grazed the water and there were slits up the sides to reveal more smooth tan skin. She had gathered her thick brown hair over one shoulder and from the looks of it was ringing out the water.

Taking a step closer Kidka was about to call out to her but the dry twig under his boot announced his presence first. Startled by the loud pop the woman spun around, her sudden movement caused her to lose balance and fall into the river. Dropping his spear Kidka ran through the camp site and didn't even pause to remove his boots as he ran into the river. By the time he reached her she was already sitting up and pushing her hair out of her face. Reaching down Kidka pulled her up by her elbows and two things were made very clear to him.

One: She was beautiful.

Two: She was furious.


	3. Boy meets Girl

Ch. 3 – Boy meets Girl

Kanna was having such a nice time. The water felt wonderful rushing past her legs and being splashed up her arms. It had been over a week since her last decent bath but the river sand and gentle currents worked just as well. Bending over she dipped her hair into the water, running her fingers through the thick tresses to get rid of any dirt that collected during her travels. It was times like this when she missed home. While women were only supposed to use their water bending for healing Yagoda would sometimes use her abilities in the bath house to wash their hair. Sighing at the memory she kept her hair in the water longer then needed as the sensation of water rushing past her scalp reminded her of her friend.

Straightening up Kanna pulled her hair over her shoulder and squeezed the water out of it. She was about to go check on her stew when the sound of a twig snapping let her know she wasn't alone anymore. She turned around to face the intruder but lost her footing in the process. Unable to regain her balance she fell into the water. Sitting up out of the river she was vaguely aware of loud splashes coming towards her but breathing took priority over strange sounds. Just as she had stopped gasping for air and was about to stand strong hands gripped her arms and lifted her out of the water. It took her a moment to realize there was a man standing in front of her and another second to notice he was still holding onto her.

Filled with embarrassment she yanked her arms free and before he could react she pushed against his chest, hard. It had the desired effect and with a yelp he fell backwards into the river, flailing his arms about as he went. Stomping out of the water Kanna headed for her camp fire, leaving a trail of puddles behind her.

Standing up out of the water Kidka raised his hands in peace and slowly walked out of the water, making sure to end up on the other side of the camp fire from her. Kanna glared at him while at the same time taking in his appearance. He was obviously Water Tribe by the style of clothes, tan skin and blue eyes that reminded her of the sky after a storm. He was at least a head taller then herself if not more and while his frame wasn't bulky it wasn't lacking for muscle either if his bare arms were any indication. The top layer of his hair had been pulled back in the traditional wolf's tail with the rest left to hang loose past his ears, except for a single piece on the right side of his face that had two blue beads braided into it. His face was clean shaven and he looked to be around her age.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

Her musings on his appearance were cut short and she crossed her arms over her chest, slightly self-conscious of her lack of clothing.

"You didn't scare me, you just surprised me."

"Then I'm sorry I surprised you."

She wanted to smack the cheeky grin off his face.

He sat down on a nearby rock and pulled off his boots, not surprisingly when he turned them over water rushed out.

"Do you spend a lot of your time spying on people?"

He looked up from his shoes and despite his best efforts couldn't stop the smart ass remark that fell from his lips.

"Just the good looking ones."

He wanted to throw himself back in the river for saying that but the way her cheeks turned pink made him smile instead and gain back the confidence he lost after she pushed him into the river.

"How about we start over, I'm Kidka of the Southern Water Tribe."

He walked around the camp fire and offered her his hand.

"Kanna of the Northern Water Tribe."

He held onto her hand a little longer then necessary but not long enough to make her uncomfortable.

"I really am sorry for sca.. surprising you. My ship ran aground a little ways from here and I've been repairing it. I was out hunting when I smelled your cooking and that's how I found your camp site."

"It's ok. I wasn't paying much attention to my surroundings and the river bed's a little slick."

If he had been Earth Kingdom or Fire Nation she wouldn't have been so forgiving. But he was a member of her tribe and that meant he deserved a second chance. Him being good looking had nothing to do with it. They stood there for a while not sure what to say next when his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry? I have extra."

His stomach growling again was his answer.

Motioning for him to take a seat by the fire Kanna disappeared behind a group of trees and returned in pants and a short sleeved blouse. She hung her still dripping skirt from a tree limb and braided her hair as she walked back to the camp fire. Kidka happened to like her other outfit better but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself. Pushing away the images of her wonderfully tan skin was made all the easier when she handed him a bowl of stew and one of the cooked fish. He might have been influenced by his homesickness and hunger but Kidka was sure her cooking was the best he'd ever tasted.

It was half way through the meal before he realized there was only one bed role and travel pack in the camp site.

"You're traveling alone, aren't you?"

It was more of a statement then a question and he immediately regretted bringing it up when he saw her shoulders stiffen.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It's just…"

She cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Just what? Just that I'm a woman?"

"No, it's just you look a little lonely!"

He didn't mean to shout but he couldn't help raising his voice to match hers. Again her cheeks turned pink and Kidka took that as a good sign. An awkward silence set in and Kidka didn't like it, he preferred it when she was yelling at him. Hoping to lighten the mood he broke the uncomfortable silence by slurping down the rest of his soup and doing a not so subtle topic change.

"Are you any good at sewing? And I'm not asking because you're a woman."

He hastily added the last part when he saw her eyes narrow slightly.

"I'm better with a needle then some, if that's what you're asking."

"My sailing canvas has a rip in it and I don't trust my stitches to hold up against even a slight breeze. How about a trade, you fix my sail and I give you a ride to anywhere you want to go in the Earth Kingdom?"

She considered his offer, it would save her months of travel and having to find a ship to take her to the South Pole.

"I'm actually heading for the Southern Water Tribe."

"Then it perfect. You fix my sail and I'll take you home with me."

She didn't remember agreeing to his proposal but the next thing she knew her camp had been packed up, her bag was thrown over his shoulder and she was following him down river to his ship.


	4. Boy and Girl Set Sail

Ch. 4 – Boy and Girl Set Sail

Seeing the vessel reminded her of home. It was slightly smaller then the northern trading ships but it was still impressive. She recognized the symbols painted along the sides and thought it was too bad the patches disrupted the designs. She spotted the canvas stretched out over the beach, Kidka hadn't been exaggerating when he said the whole was longer then he was tall.

The sun was already setting so they decided to save the work for the following morning. Kidka changed out of his damp clothing and hung his pants and shirt next to her still drying skirt over the deck's railing. Around the camp fire that night they exchanged stories. He himself had never ventured past the coastal villages and was fascinated by her description of the mountain ranges and plains. His stories about the South Pole were just as captivating to her, especially when he talked about his friend Hama who was one of the tribe's best water bending warriors as well as a woman.

"… so in my eight year old mind I had to stick my tongue to the pole because Aurda dared me to and that made it a matter of honor. I got stuck of course and Aurda panicked. He ran to get our mothers who happened to be in the middle of a council meeting. Half the tribe gathered to watch mom water bend me free. For the next week I couldn't walk out of my house without someone sticking their tongue at me."

They both fell back laughing. Catching her breath Kanna folded her arms under her head.

"You were the kind of kid who licked things, weren't you?"

"What can I say, I have a natural curiosity."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw her yawn.

"You can sleep in my cabin, the bed is much more comfortable then the ground."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it, you've been camping out longer then me anyway."

She stood up and brushed the sand off her pants.

"Thank you, good night."

"Night."

Kidka stretched out by the fire, not minding his sleeping arrangement at all.

Morning came too soon but the smell of breakfast was a welcomed wake up call. Sitting up Kidka opened a single eye to survey his surroundings. Not far from him Kanna was sitting next to the fire, fully dressed in her shirt, pants and over skirt with her hair pulled back in a long braid and a hair loop on either side of her face. Opening the other eye he scratched the back of his head and offered her a mumbled,

"Morning."

"Good morning to you too."

She was much too chipper for the sun being just barely above the horizon. Still half awake he took the plate of bacon and eggs she offered him, not even wondering where she got them from as he ate. Standing up he cracked his back and went to the river to splash water on his face. He checked his clothes and was happy to see they were dry. If nothing else his unplanned bath got him a clean shirt. Heading into his ship he grabbed the sewing kit and a spool of heavy thread.

"How long to you think it'll take?"

Kidka asked as he watched Kanna thread the large needle, it made his thumb twitch.

"It should be ready by noon, I want to do a double layer of cross stitches to be sure it holds up. You did say the winds in the south could be strong this time of year didn't you?"

"Yea."

He continued to watch her as Kanna weaved the needle in and out of the canvas; it was like her fingers were dancing. Not wanting to creep her out with his staring Kidka pulled on his boots and picked up his spear.

"I'll be back soon, help yourself to anything you need."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement but he could tell her full attention was on the sail. When he came back hours later with a couple of rabbit-squirrels slung over his shoulder Kanna had already finished the first line of stitches and was starting on the second. Sitting down across from her he set to work skinning and cleaning animals. They worked in comfortable silence for the rest of the morning.

After lunch Kanna finished the sail. It took less then an hour for them to hoist the sail and dig the ship out of the river bed. As they sailed down the river and then into the ocean Kanna wondered if she would ever see the Earth Kingdom again.

While the weather was still warm Kidka slept on deck, insisting that Kanna keep the cabin. However as they traveled further south the temperature began to decrease. When it reached the point that Kidka was sleeping in the galley kitchen in his parka and boots Kanna practically dragged him into the cabin to share the warmth with her. He slept on the floor next to the bed for as long as he could.

Eventually even the floor became too cold and Kidka had to ask the most awkward question of his life. It was as she walked past collecting thin sheets of ice off the railing for fresh water he blurted out,

"Can I sleep with you?"

"What?"

Kanna's face turned dark red and she nearly dropped the water pot she was holding.

"Wait, that's not what I meant! It's just the floor is getting colder and I thought we could share the bed, for warmth! I don't want to _sleep_ with you, I mean you are a very attractive woman I just…"

She cut off his ramblings by covering his mouth with her hand.

"Calm down. It's fine, it is your bed after all."

She left him to finish gathering ice and he kicked himself for his poor choice of words. He tripped over his speech a lot around her and it annoyed him to no end. A few days out to sea he had tried to complement her hair style, in his mind his flattery had been eloquent and clever but when he went to speak he ended up telling her that her braid reminded him of rope. Needless to say she didn't appreciate the comparison. Another time when she added a long sleeved shirt under her short sleeved one he commented that he would miss her elbows; he hadn't realized he had spoken out loud until she gave him a funny look and said she'd miss his elbows too.

The night as he slipped under the covers next to her Kidka was fully dressed except for his parka and boots, Kanna had all of her clothes on too but he noticed her hair had been unbraided. Lying next to her and doing his best to stare holes in the ceiling above he realized it was the first time he'd seen her hair loose since their meeting by the river. When they fell asleep they were as far apart as possible. The bunk had been built into the wall to save space and was sized for a single man, not two young adults. Knowing he had the habit of moving around in his sleep Kidka had made sure Kanna was on the inside so he wouldn't unknowingly push her out of the bed.

When Kidka woke the following morning he was warm and there was a comfortable weight against his side. During the night Kanna had moved from her place again the wall to curl up against his side. She was using his shoulder as a pillow and her arm had been thrown over his chest. Afraid that if she woke up and found them so close she wouldn't let him sleep next to her again Kidka carefully extracted himself from her embrace, pausing after every inch or so to make sure she stayed asleep.

The next night was the same, as were the nights that followed. They would go to sleep as far away as possible and he would wake up to find her in his arms; he would then proceed to sneak out of the cabin. It turned out that while on land she was an early riser the gentle rocking of the ship made it hard of her to awaken before sunrise. For him it was the exact opposite and for once was thankful the sea didn't let him sleep long.

Being the only two people on a ship meant hours of talking about anything and everything. The more they learned about each other the more comfortable they grew and the forced distance shrank and much to his delight she began to snuggle up against him _before_ falling asleep.

It wasn't long after that articles of clothes were shed. It started out with just their short sleeved over shirts, then her skirt was added to the pile followed by his other shirt leaving him in just his pants. One night when she pulled her long sleeved shirt off he was surprised (and slightly disappointed because lets be honest he was still a man) to see she had a third shirt under it. Although it couldn't really be counted as a shirt as it only covered from the top of her chest down to her navel and was held up by two thin straps over her shoulders. He had to admit the Water Tribe knew how to layer for warmth.

During the day they carried on as usual but Kidka could tell something had changed. He wasn't such a guy he couldn't recognize his growing attraction to her went deeper then her pretty face and nice figure. But he also recognized she was running from something and if the betrothal necklace around her neck was any indication that something was a who. When ever she talked about her home she was always carful to dance around the reason she left. He once thought about asking but was afraid she would clam up and push him away. Rather then risk it he let her keep her secrets, it wasn't worth losing the little part of her he was allowed to have.


	5. Boy and Girl get Cozy

Ch. 5 – Boy and Girl get Cozy

Kanna denied it for as long as she could but eventually she had to admit she liked Kidka more then just a friend. It had been easy to rationalize her feeling at first. He was a very attractive man and despite his unfortunate word choices he was genuinely nice. Although she still didn't understand the whole elbow comment. Unlike other men she had known (Pakku) he was never rude, condescending or insulting towards her. He took the time to show her how the ship worked and even let her steer once. When she told him about her adventures in the Earth Kingdom he didn't look at her like she was crazy, he looked at her like she was amazing and then shared stories of his own. By telling herself he was just the first familiar (as in Water Tribe) face she had seen in months and that he was the only man she'd been around for more then a couple of days Kanna was able to ignore the way her heart sped up when he smiled at her.

It was one night when a nightmare forced her awake she finally stopped lying to herself. At first she didn't know where she was but the sound of Kidka's snoring reminded her she was on his ship and not still in the North Pole. As her awareness grew she felt a slight weight across her stomach and looking down she found Kidka's arm slung over her waist and his face pressed against the crook of her neck. As if sensing her distress he pulled her closer against him. It was a strange feeling, being in his arms. The only way she could describe it was feeling safe. When she awoke the next morning alone in the bed she was a little disappointed.

After that Kanna accepted she had feelings for Kidka but that didn't mean she was about to act on them. In her experienced love only confused things and she wasn't willing to risk her friendship with him. She knew all to well what it was like when one person didn't return the affection of another.

They were just passing the mountain ranges that once belonged to the Air Nomads when a storm rolled in from the east. Again Kidka was forced to sail off course and it was more luck then skill that led him into an abandoned harbor for shelter. Tying the ship down to the weather beaten dock proved to be a challenge and just as she's knotted her last rope a wave combined with the strong winds knocked Kanna off her feet and into the near freezing waters. The next think she knew she was in Kidka's arms. Her senses were dulled but she was somewhat aware they had gone below deck and were in his cabin.

Watching her fall into the water had been the most terrifying moment of his life. One second she had been by his side and the next she was gone. Reacting on instinct he dove in after her and was praying to every spirit he could think of as he took hold of the back of her parka and pulled her to him. Using every bit of his strength he possessed Kidka heaved her out of the water and onto the dock before pulling himself out. Not pausing to see if she was breathing he gathered her in his arms and rushed her onto his ship and out of the storm.

While they weren't in Water Tribe waters yet the ocean this far south was close to freezing and she was at risk of going into hypothermic shock. Even the youngest of the Water Tribe knew what to do if someone fell into the water and just as he had been taught Kidka stripped them both of their soaked clothes and pulled the shivering Kanna into his lap as he sat on the bed, wrapping the blankets around the both of them as he did so.

Her breathing was erratic and her eyes were slightly glazed over. Rubbing his hands up and down her back he whispered into her ear.

"I got you Kanna, you're going to be fine. Breath with me now, slow deep breaths. Come on stay with me."

Her eyes had closed but by shaking her he brought her back to consciousness. Unable to think clearly she did as he told her to and tried to match his breathing as warmth slowly returned to her body. Kidka breathed a sigh of relief as the bluish tinge her lips had taken on slowly faded back to pink and her shivering had slowed from violent spasms to more of a gentle twitch.

"You sure know how to scare a man."

"I-I have to-o kee-ep life intere-es-sting some how."

She managed to get out between her chattering teeth. Kidka rolled his eyes and grinned down at her. If she was alert enough to be a smart ass then she going to be alright.

"My idea of interesting and your idea of interesting are two very different things Kanna."

"O-Oh real-ly?"

"Yes really. For me interesting involves learning how to use a new weapon, for you it's a near death experience."

"You Ha-ave a p-point."

He kept her in his lap surrounded by blankets and his body heat until her shivering stopped completely and her skin regained its proper tan color. Once he was sure she was out of danger he adjusted their positions so they could lay down and be more comfortable. She was completely on top of him with her face against his neck and the blanket pulled up to her shoulders, absentmindedly he continued to rub his hand up and down her back. They stayed like that for what could have been hours, not really talking just listening to storm pound against the ship and each other's breathing.

He felt her shifting against him and had to bite the inside of his cheek to suppress the groan rising in his throat. He had forgotten that they were both still naked. Not daring to look down and risk seeing more of her then he had the right to Kidka kept his gaze straight ahead. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her reaching for something on the floor. There was more shifting and an impromptu singing of the alphabet in his head. When she finally returned to her original position he looked down saw she was holding her necklace. He had removed it along with all her other clothes in his rush to save her from hypothermia. More silence followed until she sighed heavily.

"I was engaged. That's why I left the North Pole."

Kanna rubbed her thumb over the carved stone.

"He was a good man, a water bender well on his way to becoming a master and he loved me but, I didn't love him."

Her eyes shifted from the necklace to his.

"I was going to marry him, I'd been promised to him on my sixteenth birthday and if he hadn't wanted to finish his training first I would be his wife now. I had convinced myself it was the right thing to do, it was tradition and my family would gain honor and respect in the tribe. Then he took me for a walk and told me he loved me. I don't know why but knowing he loved me made me question everything. I realized I was living the life my parents wanted for me and the life he wanted, but not the life I wanted. So I packed a bag, stole a canoe and left a week before the wedding."

Kidka brushed a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. He had always suspected she left because of a man but hearing her admit it was something else. Not sure what say he rattled off the first thing that came to mind.

"It's a good thing he told you how he felt."

She gave him a confused look but waited for him to continue.

"If he hadn't then you would never have left the North Pole. If you hadn't left the North Pole we never would have met."

She smiled at him, he could be very sweet.

"And if we hadn't met then I doubt my sail would have survived me trying to fix it."

He could also say stupid things. Sighing she set her head down on his chest and dropped the necklace back on the ground.

It wasn't long before the rocking of the ship caused her to drift asleep. Running his hand through her hair Kidka kissed the top of her head then silently slipped out of the bed. He dug around in his sea chest for his extra shirt and pants and dressed quietly before picking up their soaked clothes and heading for the kitchen. He squeezed out as much of the water out as he could before stringing a length of rope from one side of the room to the other. A fire was lit in the stove and the small kitchen quickly warmed to dry the clothes. Kidka decided it would be best to sleep in the kitchen that night instead of next to her naked body.


	6. Boy takes Girl to his Village

Ch. 6 – Boy takes Girl to his village

For saving Kanna's life Kidka was rewarded with a severe head cold. They ended up staying in the abandoned harbor for nearly a week waiting for the storm to clear and for Kidka to get better. With her outfit still wet Kanna wore some of his extra clothes. It seemed like no matter how many times she rolled up the pant legs or how tightly she double wrapped the belt around the tunic she was still swimming in the blue fabric. In between sneezes Kidka told her she looked good in his clothes and she told him his fever was making him delirious.

Three days after the storm passed they were back on course with dry clothes and Kidka was no longer sneezing every few minuets. It wasn't long before the air became dry with an icy smell that members of the Water Tribe knew well, it was the smell of home. At first the South Pole was just a line of white between the blue sky and sea but it quickly turned into the frozen land she had been traveling to for months. When they passed the first ice burg Kanna could barley contain her growing excitement.

The southern tundra was both familiar and different. It looked more wild and savage then the North Pole and even its glaciers looked more menacing. The ice fields looked impassable from a distance and near suicidal up close. Kidka navigated the waters easily and Kanna found herself admiring the concentrated look on his face as he made minor adjustment to the sail or rudder from time to time.

"There, you see it?"

Following his outreached arm she tried to see what he saw. Anyone else would have just seen an endless mass of white, but you don't grow up on the ice without being able to tell shadows and shapes apart. It looked like a hill but she new better. The Southern Water Tribe was just a few hours away.

"How long have you been away from home?"

He didn't take his eyes off the village as he answered.

"Two months, three weeks and five days."

The closer they came to the village the more self-conscious about her appearance Kanna grew. Her clothes were worn out and traveled in, her hair was probably a mess and she hadn't had a real bath in weeks. Not only that but she was afraid the tribe would think she was too wild after her months in the Earth Kingdom and not let her stay. As she worried about her appearance and if the tribe would let her stay Kidka continued to maneuver the ship expertly around the jagged ice.

The nearly invisible bump turned into the high wall and domed structures of the village. It wasn't as grand as the Northern Tribe but that didn't make it any less impressive. When they docked in the harbor a small crown had gathered to welcome them, or at least to welcome the new supplies they carried. Throwing the anchor over board Kidka jumped from off the deck and landed on the dock with the kind of grace of a spider-cat. She watched as he ran to a man and woman who stood a little closer then the rest and threw his arms around the woman, lifting her up off the ground in his embrace.

By the time she climbed down the ladder the man was yelling and waving his hand from the ship to Kidka who was yelling right back.

"What did you do to your ship?"

"That? It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch? You call that a scratch! Then what do you call your sail?"

He was about to start another rant when the woman cut him off. She had noticed Kanna and wanted to meet the stranger.

"Hako, it looks like we have a guest."

Kidka relaxed his defensive stance and threw his arm around Kanna's shoulders, pulling her against his side with a grin.

"Mom, Dad, this is Kanna of the Northern Water Tribe."

His tone reminded her of a child bringing home a baby turtle seal and asking if they could keep it. She smiled nervously and waved her hand.

"Hello."

His mother gave her a warm smile that was identical to Kidka's while his father studied her with a mix of curiosity and amusement. The redish tint his face had taken on during his yelling faded a little.

"You know son, most men bring home a barrel of Earth Kingdom whiskey when they go trading, not a girl."

Kidak rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand, his grin never faltering.

"Well, we uh, sorta crossed paths in the Earth Kingdom and she needed a ride. I couldn't very well leave a fellow Water Tribe member stranded."

"Would this crossing of paths have anything to do with that mess you call a ship?"

Before Kidka could answer Kanna chimed in.

"No sir, he had already ran it aground by the time I met him."

Kidka's mother didn't even try to hide her laughter as she pulled her away from Kidka. Linking arms she began leading Kanna towards the village. Kidka's and his father resumed their arguing while the rest of the tribe had begun unloading the cargo.

"So your came all the way from our sister tribe in the north? That must have been some journey."

"Yes ma'am"

"Call me Serko honey, it's far to cold for formalities."

Serko gave her a tour of the village, pointing out different buildings and their uses as they passed them. Her fears of being turned away were disappearing with every friendly greeting. The tour ended at a house slightly larger then the others but not by enough to make it stand out. It was the Chief's home. Serko gave her one of her old dresses and left her clean up while she went to check on her husband and son.

The hot bath was wonderful after being at sea for so long. It wasn't the same as the Earth Kingdom hot springs she had tried but it was still wonderful. She was grateful for the change of clothes. Her own were nearly falling apart and she was a little embarrassed by all the stains and patched holes. The dress wasn't extravagant my any means, it was a simple blue dress with white trim around the collar, but Kanna loved it. It fit her well enough even if the skirt was a little long, height seemed to run in the family.

When she left the bathroom Serko was waiting for her in the living room and she wasn't alone.

"Much better, right?"

"Yes, thank you for the dress."

"Oh, don't worry about it. We'll get you some cloth to make your own soon enough. Now this here is Hama, she's a family friend and has offered to take you in until we can find you something more permanent."

Hama's gaze was intense, she had sharp eyes and her mouth was set in a firm line. The way she carried herself was almost intimidating.

"So you're the stray Kidka brought home?"

"Yea, I guess I am."

Her hard face cracked into a good natured smile and she laughed.

"And you didn't throw him over board after the first week?"

"It was tempting but I didn't know the way here and it would have taken too long to find another guide."

Kidka's mother joined in the laughter.

"Now tell the truth, did my son behave himself?"

Kanna decided it was best to skip over him spying on her as she bathed and the weeks of sleeping in the same bed together.

"Yes, you raised a good man."

Serko smiled at the complement.

"Well I tried. Spirits know he tested my patients as a child."

"I heard some of his childhood adventures on the trip down. But I'm sure you two know much more interesting stories then he was willing to share."

"There was this one time he and Mita thought it was a good idea to turn themselves into snowmen…"

That night to celebrate Kidka's return there was a feast. His traded goods were displayed along the sides of the Village's meeting hall, the largest structure in the center of the city. For much of the dinner Kanna sat by Hama while Kidka sat by his father at the head table and was beaming with pride. At one point Hama joked Kanna should be sitting by the crate Fox-Antelope jerky since technically she was apart of his trade deals. After the meal a band started to play music and people began to dance. In the North Pole there had been dancing but it was only done during special occasions like weddings and the winter solstice. The steps were precise and controlled to the point they were almost rigid. Still sitting at the table Kanna watched as couples and individuals twisted, swayed and stomped their feet in time to the music. So caught up in her people watching she didn't notice Kidka until he was standing in front of her holding his hand out.

"Want to dance?"

She was caught off guard by the question.

"I don't know the steps."

He knelt down in front of her and stage whispered,

"That's the great secret of the Southern Water Tribe, there are no real steps to our dances."

He said with a grin as he stood, taking hold of her hand and pulling her up. With an arm around her waist he guided around the fire and she had to put her arm around his back to keep from falling over. Kanna did her best to mimic his steps but when he realized she was trying to follow him he purposely changed his movements every few beats. It was awkward, frustrating and surprisingly fun.

The song changed from flutes, strings to drums. Kidka twisted his body and went from her side to in front of him.

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good."

He grinned down at her before taking hold of her hips and lifting her off the ground. Surprised she grabbed his shoulders to keep herself steady. Before she could get use to the new height she was back on her feet. Kidka kept his hands on her hips and moved her to the beat of the drums with the same ease she had seen him maneuver the ship. Not sure what to do with her arms she held onto his biceps and was reminded just how strong he was as lifted her up again and again. When the song ended they were both out of breath and neither let go of the other.

When he realized he was still holding her he released her and took a step back.

"I, uh…you're not as heavy without a water logged parka."

Before she could respond his father called his name and he excused himself. Feeling alone as the other couples danced around her Kanna headed for the exit. She needed some fresh air. She passed Hama who was smirking at her. Sitting on a bench just outside the entrance Kanna's head was spinning and she knew full well it wasn't the heat. Crunching snow under boots alerted her to someone's presence.

"Sorry for running off like that. My dad finally saw the green tea leaves and was giving me the 'respect that not everyone likes hot leaf juice' speech, again."

She scooted over on the bench and he plopped down next to her, leaning against the meeting hall's wall and stretching his legs out. Looking out over the dark village he had a smile on his face.

"Do you know where you're staying yet?"

"With Hama. She has an extra bed and offered to take me in for a while."

He groaned at that and sunk lower against the wall.

"Hama?"

"Yes Hama, she promised to tell me the _real_ versions of all the stories you told me."

A panicked look appeared on his face and he sat up straighter.

"What ever she tells you it's all a bunch of lies, don't believe a word she says!"

Smirking to herself Kanna leaned back, sending him an '_I'll decide that for myself_' look. Sighing he relaxed against the wall again.

"So I guess this means no more sleepovers?"

Kanna was thankful the darkness hid her blush.

"Yea, that kind of thing might be frowned on, even if you are the Chief's son."

He shifted so he could lean down and whisper into ear.

"That's too bad, I've gotten use to holding you in my arms."

He boldly kissed her cheek then stood up.

"I don't know how the North does it but down here we have our own customs. I'm going to go in there and tell my father I've found the woman I want to love for the rest of my life and he's probably going to call me an idiot and smack the back of my head for taking so long. At the next full moon I'm going hunting and I'll bring what I kill to you. If you accept me for a husband we'll eat it as the main dish for our wedding and if you don't then I'll respect that and leave you in peace."

As an after thought he leaned down and kissed her slightly open mouth. Turning on his heal he took a few steps towards the entrance and was about to go in when he paused to look back at her.

"If you want me to carve you a new necklace I will, but I've got to warn you my fish look like bears."

She stayed on the bench a little, her mouth still slightly open in shock and her eyes wide. When she was finally able to move she went inside. Across the room Kidka was speaking with his father and Hama was laughing to herself.

When he saw her he smiled and Kanna found herself smiling to.


	7. Boy Goes Hunting

Ch. 7 – Boy Goes Hunting

In the weeks following their arrival the village began its final preparations for winter. They had arrived late in the short summer and ever moment of decreasing sunlight was used to its fullest. Most of Kidka's time was spent hunting with the other men or fishing while Kanna worked along side Serko or Hama. The constant labor helped Kanna push Kidka's declaration that he was going to go hunting for her to the back of her mind. It also helped that he never brought it up again or even acted like he was trying to court her. Instead he carried on like nothing had happened and if it weren't for Hama's occasional smirks or the way younger girls would giggle as she walked by Kanna would have thought she'd imagined it.

It was midmorning and she was heading for the store house when Kidka ran up along side her.

"I can carry that for you."

She raised her eyebrow at him and shifted her basket of sea prunes to her hip.

"Do you have a third arm?"

He already had a basket of fresh jerky in one arm and a line of fish hanging off the other.

"No, but the jerky goes to this house," he used his head to indicate the house to the left, "and the fish go next door so I'm going to have two free arms very soon."

He sent her what he hoped was a charming smile, she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Perfect, I…"

A snow ball the size of his head collided with his chest and knocked Kidka off his feet.

"The Chief wants you for something. I've got a box of sea weed I need to take to the store house, want to come with me Kanna?"

Hama asked as she picked up the crate she had set down to water bend the snow.

"Sure, maybe next time Kidka."

The two women left before he could pick himself up. Much to his dismay Hama and Kanna had become friends and often teamed up against him. He and Hama had been friends for as long as he could remember, his mother had once hinted she would make him a good wife but in the end they bother decided their affections for one another were more like that of a brother and sister. Digging himself out of the snow Hama had covered him in Kidka delivered the jerky and fish then went in search of his father. He found him down by the docks.

"You wanted to see me?"

Hako glanced at his son out of the corner of his eye.

"Yea, help me finish up here then we're going for a walk."

Kidka knew this was coming and had been waiting all day for his father to call him. After the last net was loaded the two Water Tribesmen headed towards the village. Kidka followed his father up a flight of steps to the top of the wall. Standing high above the city the pair looked out over the miles of snow and ice that was their home.

"There's going to be a full moon tonight."

"I know."

"You're allowed to take a hunting pack, a spear and a knife. If three days pass without a kill you must return to the village and wait for the next moon to try the hunt again."

In the distance they could see Kanna and Hama walking back from the storage shed.

"Kanna is a good woman and I would be proud to call her daughter. She will give you strength on your hunt. Make your preparations and leave before sundown."

He held out his arm for Kidka to take and they gripped each other's forearms tightly before letting go. Hako watched his son go with pride.

A little after noon Kidka found Kanna with Hama weaving baskets just outside the village wall with a few other women. He was dressed in thick furs with a light pack on his back, a knife strapped to his left forearm and he was caring a spear.

"Walk with me?"

Hama water bended the snow under her to force her to stand then pretended to be twisting reeds when Kanna glared at her. Ignoring the looks the other women were sending her she followed him away from village. When they were a good distance he turned to face her, his gloved hand brushing her cheek gently.

"I'll be back in a few days, do me a favor and don't run off."

His eyes locked onto her and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Even if you do I'll follow you, I won't let you go as easily as he did."

His eyes shifted to her collar where he could see the blue silk ribbon tied around her neck. Leaning down he kissed her forehead. He smiled at her then turned away and began walking. Kanna wanted to call out to him as the space between them grew but her voice was trapped in her throat. Instead she just stood there and watched him turn into a blue dot in the distance and then disappear all together.

She didn't know how long she stood there looking at nothing but snow. Eventually Hama joined her.

"He'll be fine. If he doesn't get anything in three days he'll come back, sulk for another day or two and then he'll be back to his awkwardly sweet self."

Linking arms Hama led her back towards the village. The other women had already split up to do other chores so Kanna finished her basket while Hama led a water bending practice nearby. If anyone noticed her basket was lopsided or that she kept looking out over the tundra they didn't say anything.

His three days were almost up when he came across the white tiger-wolf. Dropping low to the ground he eased his pack off as it would only restrict his movements. Gripping his spear he slowed his breathing to a steady, quiet pace. His eyes studied the tiger-wolf as it ate what was left of a Koalaotter. He would have to be swift and fearless, a moments hesitation would mean his death. With one last calming breath he lunged, his spear pierced the tiger-wolf's neck but he didn't cut deep enough and the creature fought back. He ducked out of the way of a razor sharp claw as it swung at his head so it left a small scratch instead of a taking his scalp.

The tiger-wolf twisted violently, knocking Kidka on his back and snapping the spear tip off. He heard the ripping of his parka and the slight sting of claws against his skin but the adrenalin rush kept him from feeling pain. With a grunt he pushed the tiger-wolf off and grabbed his knife. The two foes met again and both knew only one would survive.

Children playing outside the wall were the first to spot him. They ran to their parents thinking it was a spirit from the tundra but the adults recognized the growing shape as a Kidka with an animal on his shoulders. As he came closer to the village people gathered to await his arrival. When he was a hundred yards away it was clear he was struggling, his steps were uneven and he just barley managed to catch himself after stumbling. Even so no one moved to help him, this was a journey Kidka had to make on his own.

Kanna had been drying fish when Serko ran into the smoke house to tell her Kidka had returned. Abandoning the fish she ran to where the crowd had gathered and waited with the rest of them. When he was twenty feet away the people around her stepped back, leaving her alone in front to great him.

Breathing heavily Kidka stopped in front of her, there was dried blood down the side of his face and she could see claw marks in his parka stained red. With a labored grunt he lifted the white tiger-wolf off his shoulders and dropped it at her feet before falling to his knees.

Kanna knelt down and held onto Kidka's shoulders to keep him steady. He gave her a tired smile before closing his eyes and crumbling into her embrace. His father and another man came forward to carry Kidka into the village with Kanna following them. In the healer's hut his parka, layers of tunics and makeshift bandages were removed to reveal four deep gashes running along his left side. She watched as the healer stitched the wounds then wrapped his torso in a clean bandage. When he finished Kanna was left alone in the hut and she moved from the far corner to Kidka's uninjured side. She didn't leave the healing hut until he awoke the next day.

Blissful unconsciousness was replaced with painful awareness. Kidka groaned as the pain in his side intensified. Opening his eyes he tried to sit up but two small hands kept him lying down.

"Don't move, you'll only hurt yourself more."

Kanna's voice wavered slightly as she held back tears.

"What were you thinking! That tiger-wolf could have killed you. I would have said yes even if you brought me an arctic-hen!"

He tried to smile but ended up clenching his teeth to hold back a hiss of pain instead. Seeing his grimace she ran her fingers through his lose hair soothingly.

"I have to keep life interesting somehow."

She glared at him through her tear filled eyes.

"I thought you said we had two different ideas of interesting."

At that he did manage to smile. Reaching up he grabbed her hand and pulled it from his hair to his chest. He closed his eyes as sleep threatened to take him again when he finally understood her earlier words. Snapping his eyes open he turned to look at her with a hopeful expression.

"Wait, are you saying yes?"

A few tears slid down her cheek but she didn't lose her smile.

"Yes."

Even in his weakened state he was still able to pull her down next to him, it helped that she didn't fight him.

"What are you doing? You're going to pull your stitches."

Adjusting his blanket to include her he pushed her head down onto his shoulder.

"Shu, let the injured man get his way. I missed sleeping with you."

She didn't argue, she just curled up next to him and listened to his steady heart beat. She had missed sleeping with him to.


	8. Boy and Girl build a Life together

Chapter 8 – Boy and Girl build a Life together

Kanna balanced seven month old baby Hakoda on her hip as she moved around the kitchen. She heard the door flap move aside and turned to see Kidka walking in out of the cold. He kissed her cheek before reaching out and taking the squirming baby from Kanna so she could use both hands to cook.

"How did my little warrior treat momma today?"

He asked in a distorted voice that made Hakoda giggle then reach up to pull on Kidka's beard.

"Your little warrior crawled behind the weapons rack and started teething on your boomerang."

He sent her a nervous smile as he pulled his son's hand away from his facial hair.

"Ow, yea, I've been meaning to set it higher up, I just haven't found time."

He sat at kitchen table with a bowl of mashed sea prunes to feed Hakoda who was now trying to pull the beads out of his hair. Kanna joined them with two bowls of five-flavored soup and dinner passed with little incident. Kanna put Hakoda to bed and was cleaning the kitchen when Kidka came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waste, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"It's been decided. The Tribe's going to split up into smaller villages and spread out over the South Pole."

Kanna sighed and twisted around in his embrace. She kissed his cheek and pulled his head down to rest on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault. You did the best you could"

He sagged against her, despite her words he still felt like he had failed.

The years following their wedding had been some of the happiest and saddest in their lives. At first life had carried on peacefully but then the Fire Nation began its raids on the Southern Water Tribe. Each attack ended with more kidnapped water benders and the loss of warriors who tried to protect them. Kidka's own mother had been captured in an early raid and Chief Hako had died trying to rescue her from the fire bender. With his death Kidka took over as Chief of the Southern Water Tribe but there was little he could do to protect his people.

The raids stopped after Hama was taken but the damage had been done. Their once great wall had been reduced to little more then a snow pile, their harbor and most of their ships had been destroyed and every one had lost at least one member of their family. Demoralized and with most of their winter previsions burned the tribe had barley survived the winter. Only a dangerous mid winter hunting trip led by Kidka had saved them from starvation. The next two years were filled fear of another attack and debates over the future of the tribe. They were too small in population to maintain a city and too large for everyone to move to a new location.

"It's not your fault."

She repeated as she felt his body begin to shake with sobs. Tomorrow he would gather the tribe in the meeting hall and announce the split. He would decide who amongst his surviving warriors would serve as Chiefs to the new villages. He would oversee the division of supplies and sacred artifacts so every group would have enough to help them resettle and have some connections to their heritage. In a couple days he would say good bye to people he had known all his life as they scattered across the Pole.

All of this he would do without showing any signs of pain or heartbreak because he was Chief Kidka of the Southern Water Tribe and his people needed him to be strong.

But for tonight he was going to hold his wife and infant son and grieve the loss of his home.

* * *

"How did you get up there?"

Kanna called up to eight year old Hakoda, who was currently on top of the meeting hall and too scared to climb down. She had been in her house when Bato poked his head in and started yelling that Hakoda was going to die. Thinking her son had gotten stuck in a snow drift again she followed him. When they stopped at the meeting hall and Bato pointed up her heart skipped a beat. She sent Bato to get Kidka while she tried to keep Hakoda calm and away from the sloping walls.

"I don't remember!"

He yelled back. She pinched the bridge of her noise and sighed what Hakoda so affectionately called 'the mom sigh'.

"What happened?"

Kidka asked as he leaned his spear against the meeting hall wall and dropped his fish in the snow.

"Your son thinks he's a cat-monkey that's what."

She said as she pointed up. Kidka followed her arm to the meeting hall roof and groaned.

"Again?"

"Yes again. Now get him down before he breaks his neck."

Pulling off his parka he handed the coat to her then started up the wall. When he got to the top he sat next to his son.

"This is the third time this month Hakoda, you're going to give your mother a heart attack."

The young boy hugged his knees to his chest.

"I know but Kerko dared me to do it, it was a matter of honor!"

Kidka sighed and slung his arm around his son.

"We'll if it was a matter of honor then that's pretty serious, but how did you plan on getting down after you reached the top?"

"I would have thought of something eventually but Bato ran to get mom before I could think of anything."

He nodded his head in understanding and looked down at Kanna and the tribe members who had gathered to watch. The trouble Hakoda and Bato managed to get themselves into was the favorite form of entertainment for the village.

"Tell you what, how about I give you a ride down then I take you out to the ice cliffs, a real Water Tribe man needs to know how to climb up _and_ down things."

And excited look crossed Hakoda's face.

"Really dad!"

"Yep. We just have to get down first."

It took a little maneuvering to get Hakoda on his back and he had to go down slowly so not to slip but they landed safe and sound. The next day Kidka took Hakoda and Bato (because one boy never went anywhere without the other) out to a ruff ice cliff not far from the village. With the soft snow as their safety net the two boys learned how to properly climb up and down surfaces of all angles.

Two days later Kanna smacked him on the back of the head after she and Bato's mother spent an hour coaxing their sons down from the top of a glacier.

* * *

"I'm telling you she has powers!"

"No way."

"Yes way! I saw it. Me and dad were trying to sneak some jerky when she wasn't looking and she knew! She even knew the number of pieces we took."

The two boys looked over where Kanna was supervising the building of an igloo for a newly married couple.

"I don't believe you, I bet she knew how many pieces she had before and just counted the difference."

Hakoda couldn't deny Bato's logic.

"You're probably right."

The watched the building project for a few minutes longer.

"Want to go ride a buffalo-yack?"

"Yea!"

They each grabbed a length of rope and were less then ten feet from the village when the backs of their parkas were grabbed.

"Don't even think about it, the buffalo-yacks are in their mating season and it's too dangerous for you two to bother them."

Kanna turned them around and marched them back to the village. As they sat spooling fishing line near the half constructed house Bato leaned over and whispered.

"Maybe she does have powers."

"That's what I was trying to tell you."

* * *

His son had found a girl. It was obvious by the way he followed young Kya around and turned red when ever she smiled at him. He had just turned thirteen a month earlier and he was beginning to realize girls didn't have pentacoodies. Unfortunately Hakoda had inherited his awkwardness with girls.

Kidka was waiting in the training grounds for a group of young warriors still learning how to use a spear in combat when he saw Hakoda following Kya and carrying a basket for her. They stopped in front of her family's tent and he was close enough to hear his son say,

"I, uh, your hair beads look like fish eyes."

He shook his head in dismay and felt pity for his son. He watched as her eyes narrowed and she pulled the basket out of his hands so to set it down gently next to the tent flap. She then pushed him down and proceeded to shove snow down his parka. With one last handful smashed into his face she stood up and went stomping into the tent, taking basket with her. Hakoda sat up and spit the snow out of his mouth with bright smile.

Kidka called out to him as Hakoda walked past the training grounds.

"You ok son?"

The question seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Yea, she let me carry her basket all the way from the bay."

All he could do was offer an encouraging smile and hope he grew out of it with time. Of course Hakoda was _his_ son so that could mean years of watching awkward attempts to catch Kya's attention.

* * *

Hakoda proved to be a naturally skilled warrior. While the other boys his age were barley able to hold a war club Hakoda was already working with a machete and sparing against men twice his age. Kidka had never been prouder of his son then when he completed his training a year early and took his place amongst the other warriors.

For a year he was the youngest and thus the low man on the totem pole. His father never gave him special treatment, if anything he demanded more from Hakoda then the others. He had to carry the training equipment back to the storage shed and sharpen all the weapons. He was the first to arrive for practice and the last to leave. Never once did he complain.

When his age group finished their training and joined the warriors it was no longer Hakoda's responsibility to carry the equipment or maintain the weapons. Hakoda had earned his place among the older warriors and he didn't have to do the grunt work anymore. Even so he would often be found helping Bato with clearing the training grounds or sharpening blades with Anum after practice.

He was still first in line for sparing.

Kidka saw this as the mark of a true leader and grew more proud of his son everyday. He knew when the time came for him to pass along the title of Chief the tribe would support his choice and see his son as worthy of leading them.

* * *

"Mom, when did you know you wanted to be with dad?"

Surprised by the question Kanna looked up from her sewing. Hakoda was sitting across from her sharpening his boomerang. He finished one last pass of the wet stone before setting the weapon aside.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when did you know you loved him?"

Kanna smiled and glanced over at the tiger-wolf skin decorating the far wall.

"That's hard to say, I loved him before I even realized it. I guess if I had to pin point the exact moment it would have to be when he drank my tea."

"Tea?"

"Yes. It was a few weeks after we first met and we discovered that we both loved tea. So I tried to brew some. It was terrible, I didn't let it set long enough and I forgot to strain the leaves out. I fully expected your father to spit it out but he didn't. He drank nearly the entire kettle with a smile on his face."

"So because he pretended to like your tea you knew you loved him?"

Hakoda was beyond confused and Kanna laughed a little.

"No he told me it was bad and offered to make the next batch. He also told me it wasn't the tea that mattered, it was the company."

Hakoda nodded his head in understanding and went back to his sharpening. A few days later Kanna saw him sitting with Kya and eating a bowl of sea prunes. While Kya was a good cook she was still learning the fine art of pickling sea prunes and Kanna cringed as Hakoda took a large spoonful into his mouth.

"Well, what do you think?"

He swallowed loudly.

"They're getting better."

She looked a little disappointed.

"But uh, I'm more than happy to be your taste tester if it means I can sit with you."

She smiled at him shyly and scooped another spoonful into his bowl.

* * *

A pained scream filled the night air. Kanna and another woman from the tribe were inside the tent with Kya while Kidka sat outside in the snow with Hakoda.

"What am I going to do? I haven't put up my weapons yet, what if the baby pulls my war club off the rack and gets hurt?"

He stood up and paced back and forth.

"What if the Fire Nation comes back and I can't protect Kya and the baby?"

A loud scream from inside the tent made Hakoda's anxiety levels rise.

"What if I'm not a good dad? What if the kid hates me? I don't know how to raise a child, I've never even looked after one of the village children except if you count teaching them how to fish and I don't think that counts."

Another loud scream that was followed by very creative ways Kya was going in insure this was their only child cut off his tirade and Hakoda dropped back down next to his father who threw an arm around his shoulder.

"You'll do fine. I didn't make Chief because you're my son, I gave you that honor because I know you will take care of our people. You are a good man and you will raise good children. Besides, if you ever need help the tribe will be there for you.

Hakoda visibly relaxed and took a deep breath.

"You're right, I'm just a little scared."

"I was terrified and that was before your mother started yelling Earth Kingdom curses that even I didn't know."

There was another scream but this one was different, it belonged to a baby.

Hakoda stood up and nearly tripped over his feet to enter the tent. By the time Kidka followed him in he was holding the tiny blue eyed baby in his arms and looking at Kya like she had given him the moon. Kanna was crying tears of joy nearby.

"We have a grandson."

Kanna whispered out between sobs. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her cheek.

"Congratulations Gran-Gran."

She half-heartedly elbowed him, the tears still flowing.

Kidka would die the following spring. For two years he fought against the cancer in his lungs, only telling his family when the pain made it difficult for him to function. He spent one last afternoon playing with Sokka and watching his son train the next generation of warriors. Before he slipped into the spirit world Kidka told Kanna he loved her the moment she pushed him into the river and his only regret was leaving her so soon.

Kanna would live another two decades before following Kidka to the spirit world. When she found him he was waiting for her by a river as young as the day they met and smiling. She too had lost years and was only mildly surprised to find herself dressed in the clothes she had traveled the Earth Kingdom in. Kidka held out a hand to her which she took without hesitation and followed him into the river.

"I missed sleeping with you in my arms."

"I thought the spirit world didn't sleep."

"That's beside the point."

Kidka wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Kanna melted into his embrace, she was finally home again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I've had a ton of fun writing this and hope you had as much fun reading it!


End file.
